


Hestia

by Miss_SeverusHolmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SeverusHolmes/pseuds/Miss_SeverusHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loss of Fred hit everyone in the Weasley family hard, especially George. For the first time in his life, he was by himself. Ginny had Harry, Bill had Fleur, Arthur of course had Molly, and Ron had Lavender. He knew his family would be there, but he felt so alone.</p><p>12 Grimmauld Place was quiet. It had been that way for a while it seemed. Bill and Fleur had gone on their delayed honeymoon, so the rest of the family decided to see Charlie in Romania; everyone but George and Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hestia

Hermione sat curled up with a book and a blanket in the library, when she heard a distant noise. She lowered her book, her finger keeping her place, and listened. Between the cracks of the fire, she heard it again, followed by the sound of breaking glass. She threw the blanket aside and ran toward the sound.

 

After a moment, she found George sitting on his bed, head hanging in his hands, and a vase shattered on the opposite wall.

 

"George Weasley, what on earth are you doing?" Hermione scolded, lowering her wand. She saw he was crying and rushed towards him. Placing a comforting hand on his back, she spoke, "George, I'm sorry. I-I didn't..what's wrong?"

 

George slowly looked up at her, with swollen eyes, as she rubbed his back. Suddenly, his features contorted with pain and his hands shot to his face once more. "I miss him so much, ‘Mione!" He cried. "I don't know what to do. I'm struggling, and I can't hide it anymore."

 

"Oh George, honey, I'm so sorry. I know, come here." She said pulling him towards her. His head fell on her chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're okay, I've got you, sweetie. Let it out." The sight of George, the light-hearted, prankster she grew to love, crying in her arms, broke Hermione's heart. She stroked his hair as she spoke to him softly. "I've got you, Georgie."

 

Taking in short, shuddering breaths, George tried to compose himself. He was tired, emotionally and physically. Hermione reached over to grab her wand, and with a flick of her wrist, she covered the both of them with a blanket. The combination of his exhaustion, and Hermione stroking his hair, lulled George to sleep in minutes. Hermione sat there for a while just admiring the young man who laid on her chest, before she followed George into slumber.

 

▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿▿

 

The next morning George woke to an empty bed. He slowly looked around the room with tired eyes, searching for Hermione. He exhaled raggedly as he ran his fingers through his hair, standing to make his way down to the kitchen. As he reached the last step he heard the faint sound of music being played. Sneaking around the corner, he saw Hermione dancing about the room, while simultaneously making breakfast.

 

Leaning in the doorway, he watched her prance around to the catchy tune, until he finally spoke. “Nice moves you got there, Granger.”

 

“Merlin’s beard, George!” Cursed Hermione, “I nearly dropped the eggs. Hasn't anyone told you not to sneak up on a person? Regardless, sit and eat."

 

A small smirk crept across George’s face as he walked over to the table. He fought back the urge to say something cheeky, for he didn't want his eggs to be taken away as punishment. Hermione sat down a plate for herself and joined him at the table. The pair sat in content silence as they ate, but Hermione’s mind was on overload.

 

“Are you okay?” George said, interrupting her thoughts.

 

She looked at him for a moment, trying to register what he said, then it clicked. “Oh, uh..yes. I’m fine, just thinking. You know, I should be asking you that," she said smiling.

 

George looked at her with curiosity, but accepted her answer, afraid to challenge her. After a few moments of silence, George spoke again. “You know I’m not good at..er..feelings, but I wanted to thank you for everything. I-it really means a lot, it’s been so hard lately, and I..” He trailed off, "what I’m trying to say is, thank you, Hermione.”

 

“Of course, George. I’m here for you any time you need me, please know this.”

 

Once they finished eating, Hermione grabbed their plates and headed for the sink. George tried to stop her and wash them himself, but she wouldn't have it.

 

"No, no, you've had a rough night, let me do these. Go start a fire in the library and I’ll bring some tea.”

 

“Yes ma’am” George snickered, shooting a fake salute as he walked out of the room.

 

Hermione turned the radio back up, and put a kettle on the stove for tea. Dropping the dishes in the sink, she began to scrub them while singing along to the music.

  
  


Minutes had passed and George, wondering what was taking so long, came back into the kitchen. Passing through the door, he was met once more with the sight of a hips-swaying, carefree Hermione Jean Granger. He smiled to himself as he watched her perfect body move around. So  _beautiful_ , he thought to himself. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her as she moved; it was like a private show only for him. As he watched her, he began to feel a tightness in his trousers. No, no, no, he said closing his eyes as he reprimanded himself. He could feel himself slowly, but surely, losing control of his own body as hers moved.

 

He knew he could fight it no more; he had to have this beautiful witch.

 

Hermione, still lost in the music, had no idea of the mental fight happening in the young mans mind but a few feet away from her, until she felt two strong hands rest on her waist. She froze, unsure of what to do, but soon relaxed when she felt his warm breath on her neck.

 

“Hermione,” George practically moaned as he nipped her at earlobe. “Sweet, sweet, Hermione.”

 

The sound of his lust filled voice so close to her ear, sent her head spinning. Her back arched off of him, but he pushed back, pinning her between him and the sink.

 

George began placing feather-light kisses along her neck and jawline as he explored her body. His skilled hands worked the soft mounds that were hidden behind the thin material of her tank-top. He grinned to himself as he felt her buds harden beneath his palms.

 

He placed his hand flat on her stomach and pulled her flush against him; his arousal making itself known in the crook of her back. His other hand drifted down and teased the hem of her cotton shorts. His fingers crept just inside the waistband, when her nerves kicked in. She spun herself around, trying to delay the inevitable for as long as the pair could stand.  George’s hands traced her curves, before gathering her in his arms and placing her on the ledge of the sink. Hermione tangled her slender fingers through his soft, dark auburn hair, and pulled his face towards hers.

 

Thoughts were flying a mile a minute; neither could think straight. They managed to break apart to catch their breath long enough for George to speak. “Hermione,  _I need you_.”

 

Hermione saw the desire in his eyes, and felt the fire in the pit of her stomach begin to grow stronger. She needed him too. No words were spoken as Hermione hopped down, grabbing George's hand, and lead him to his room.

 

Once in the room, George slammed the door shut and pinned Hermione to it. His hand shot out, flat against the wood next to Hermione's head. He loomed over her, lust kicking in, and captured her lips with his own. Hermione was practically vibrating with anticipation. She began unbuttoning George’s shirt while he undid his belt, followed by his pants. George pulled the silk string keeping her pants tied, until they pooled around her feet. Within the few steps from the door to the bed, they were both in nothing but their knickers.

 

George layed her down on the bed and stood back for a moment to look at her.  _This beautiful young witch is here..for me._  He smiled as he moved closer. He hovered over her before kissing her once more. He left searing kisses on her skin as he worked his way down her stomach. He paused to kiss each of her hip bones before continuing his trail to her core. A small noise escaped her mouth as his fingers curved under the the hem of her dark red knickers.

 

“You want me to stop, Mione?” George asked.

 

“No, please don’t,”  she begged.

 

"Been awhile?" George smirked. “Don’t worry, Love, you’re in good hands.”

 

Hermione’s heart began to race as George began pulling her knickers off, kissing every inch of skin that was becoming exposed to the air. His head spun as the overwhelming smell of her arousal filled his nostrils. His forefinger reached out and stroked her folds lightly, while rubbing small circles around her clit. George's finger teased her entrance before slowly slipping into her. She moaned as her body accepted the new found fullness. Her tight walls gripped him and pulled him further. He curled his finger slightly, pressing against her front wall in search of her sweet spot. Pulling away he added another finger continually pumping and curling the digits. He lowered his head to taste her; his tongue flicking to brush over her clit. He did another pass, granting him a moan louder than the first.

 

“Oh, George,” she called out, her hands gripping the sheets.

 

He felt a twitch in his member as his name fell from her lips. George was suddenly very aware of how engorged he was. He continued lapping at her core, while his forefinger pressed her clit. Hermione was losing control of her body. She felt a warm pooling sensation in the bottom of her belly, and she knew she wouldn’t last too much longer.  

 

One more curl of his finger sent her over the edge. As her walls closed down around him and her body shook, she could practically see the proud smirk on his face. After a few final pumps, George removed his fingers, and slipped them in his mouth to taste her one last time. Slowly moving his way back up her body, he places kisses along her side. Hermione grabbed his head and brought him to her lips.

 

“Your lips taste delightful my dear,” his eyes scanning down to her core. “Both of them.”

 

Her cheeks flushed a bright red at his words, as she let out a small, embarrassed giggle.

 

George silenced her giggles with his lips once more. Their kisses started soft and passionate, but soon grew more forceful and lust filled. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist bringing his hips closer for some friction against her core. The soft fabric of his knickers sliding freely against her wetness was too much for George. He needed to be inside her.

 

He reached for his wand before stopping, “are you ready for this ‘Mione?”

 

She took a deep breath then nodded, “I’m ready.”

 

Sliding her hands down his chest she slowly lowered his knickers until his length sprang free. Taking him in her hands, she began stroking his long shaft. As her hand moved slowly, she glanced up; George’s eyes were closed, his mouth was open, and his head was thrown back. Hermione moved her hand faster gaining more confidence. This caused a low moan to leave his lips. She smirked before circling her tongue over his head.

 

“Ung,” George lunged over. “Herm-mione, p-please.”

 

She released him with a pop of her lips, “yes George?” She said with a wink.

 

“I can’t cast the spell properly if you keep that up.” With that he circled his wand over Hermione’s abdomen, and then to himself. Within a few seconds she could feel a warm bubbling sensation, alerting her it was taking effect.

 

George lined himself at her entrance, then slowly pushed his hips forward, entering her warm center. They stayed still, allowing themselves time to adjust. Waiting for her signal George kissed her forehead. A wiggle of her hips tested if she was ready for him to move; she was. He began a slow, steady pace, hitting every sweet spot.

 

She tangled her hands through his hair to his neck, and pulled him closer. “George, oh George. Yes, yes, yes, right there.”

 

"Merlin Hermione,” George grunted out.

 

Placing his hands on either side of her, George quickened his pace; Hermione wrapping her legs around his lower back allowing him in deeper. Her nails leaving marks and they ran down his back.

 

“Oh Hermione,” George said as he kissed the nape of her neck.

 

Sitting up slightly, George reached down one hand and found her clit. Again rubbing small circles as he pumped in and out of her. The double stimulant sent Hermione’s mind into overdrive. The familiar tingle down her spine, and the warmth in her stomach grew stronger. George feeling her walls tightening sped up both his hips, and his hand until her orgasm crashed over her. She let out a low cry, and her body convulsed under him. The vibrations coming from her body, and the tight grip caused George to climax right behind her. Hermione could feel the sudden shot of warmth inside her body. George pumped as long as he could until his exhaustion took over. One last pump, then he lay limp on top Hermione.

 

She wrapped her arms around him, and held him close, enjoying the afterglow of their activities.

 

“I can feel that,” she laughed.

 

“Feel what?”

 

“You’re pulsing, twitching even. I like it.”

 

He purposely twitched it harder, making Hermione jump.

 

“That.. that I definitely felt!”

 

George pulled himself out; a slight hiss from her lips told him he had stayed a little too long, but Hermione didn’t complain. Once he was gone she felt almost empty. George moved next to her, and rolled her over. She draped her arm over his body, rubbing small circles on his chest.

 

“Thank you, ‘Mione.”

  
His warm lips on her forehead was the last thing she felt before she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
